Cartas perdidas, mas agora encontradas
by Paula Evans
Summary: [SHOT FIC]Me pergunto o que estou por receber.Espere no mínimo uma bomba.Uma bomba? Esperava um presente mais comum e desejava um melhor ainda.
1. Presentes

Harry não podia acreditar em seus olhos, depois que herdara a antiga mansão do Black, encontraria um ´´J´´ e um ´´L´´ gravados em uma caixinha, ao abrir encontrou muitas fotos, eles jovens, namorando, do dia do seu casamento e algumas cartas.

James Potter,

Obrigada pelo presente de natal, não abri ainda, vou deixar para o dia. Desculpe-me, mas devo admitir que não ainda não comprei um presente para você. Em breve receberá o meu. Como estão suas férias, viajou?

Lílian Evans

Querida Lily,

Para que tanta formalidade? Fiquei muito contente em _ler_ este **ainda**. Me pergunto o que estou por receber e estou lisonjeado pelo interesse demonstrado nas minhas férias. Sim viajei com meus pais, fomos à França, devo dizer que é um lugar muito bonito, mas chato, você não estava lá. Tenho um convite extra para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, quer vir conosco? E como estão suas férias?

Com amor James

James Potter,

Lílian Evans para você. Espere no mínimo uma bomba, não estou interessada em suas férias perguntei apenas por educação. James você sabe que não gosto de quadribol, muito menos de pensar em passar os últimos dias que me restam de férias com você. Não, eu não viajei fiquei em casa com minha insuportável irmã, às vezes chego a pensar quem é pior você ou ela?

Sem mais comentários Evans

Lily meu amor,

Uma bomba? Esperava um presente mais comum e desejava um melhor ainda. Lily você _pensa_ em mim? Estou detectando mudanças em Lílian Evans e uma evolução em nosso relacionamento. Pelo visto não conseguiu aproveitar as férias nem um pouquinho, vem Lily aposto que você nunca viu tantos bruxos reunidos como na Copa.

Beijos James

Potter,

Não quero saber quais são seus desejos e não, eu não **penso** em você. Não ouse me tentar, com essa desculpa ´´ aposto que você nunca viu tantos bruxos reunidos como na Copa.´´

Potter, nós NÃO temos um relacionamento. E outra você nem sabe detectar o quanto eu te odeio, a **única **coisa que você sabe detectar é um maldito pombo.

Evans. ( Lílian Evans! Potter)

Lílian Evans! Potter,

Combina, não acha? Para que tanto ciúme do pobre pombinho? Gostei de receber o presente, gostei muito do livro de Runas Antigas ( tudo bem que eu não as estudo em Hogwarts, mais teremos outras, oportunidades, não é?). Lily, sabe o que aconteceu? Sou o mais novo Monitor da Grifinória, me pergunto quem será a outra pessoa. Lílian, você não quer vir mesmo? Saiba que é um grande evento, e os lugares que consegui são ótimos.

Com carinho, James


	2. Convite, intimação

James Potter,

Não, não acho que combine. Não posso ir viajar com você, minha irmã Petúnia marcou o dia do noivado com aquele porco do Dursley e o dia irá cair neste período. Mas como você disse teremos outras oportunidades. Você é o novo Monitor? Coitadinha de mim terei que te agüentar não só durante as aulas, mas também em rondas noturnas.

Lílian E.

* * *

Lílian,

Jura Lily, você monitora, quer dizer nós? Que bom, quer dizer ahn... ótimo. Que pena que não pode vir, foi a melhor copa, Sirius estava lá também. Comprei alguns presentes para você, tomara que goste da Itália, eles ganharam. A propósito como foi o noivado da sua irmã? Lílian, minha mãe vai fazer aniversário, você sabe como ela é exagerada, bem não sabe não, você não a conhece, mas ela já te viu há alguns anos minha mãe te viu lá no Beco, e começou a te elogiar, Remo estava junto e começou a falar, como a Lílian é inteligente, come ela é esperta, certinha, que você vem de família trouxa, mas faz magia muito melhor que muitos alunos sangue- puros, que agüenta os sonserinos te ofendendo, bom ela se apaixonou, e eu minha Ruivinha tive que concordar com tudo porque é verdade. Opa , me empolguei?Concluindo ela quer que você venha à festa dela, Sirius estará viajando com a Andrômeda e não vai estar lá, vindo da minha mãe, com certeza ela não está te convidando e sim te intimando, venha, você vai gostar!

Beijos James

* * *

James Potter,

Que bom que se divertiu na Copa Mundial, quanto aos presente não precisava. Gostei muito do seu presente de natal. Obrigada. O noivado foi intediante, um verdadeiro saco, estavam lá todos os Dursleys, uma família que mais parece um zoológico. Como sua mãe está me intimando, eu aceito.

Lílian E.

* * *

Lily,

Vou passar na sua casa, sexta pela manhã, a festa será na nossa fazenda, até mais

James.

* * *

Lílian Evans!

Me conte direitinho o que aconteceu, eu entendi sua carta, foi o aniversário da sra. Potter, você foi. Como você aceitou o convite? Então vocês foram voar com os Hipogrifos, mas você sendo filha de trouxas, não sabe nem montar num deles, ele levantou vôo e você caiu, por sorte num lago, James aterrizou para te ajudar, mas ao entrar no lago vocês perceberam que tinham grindylows, vocês fugiram. Mas saíram na margem que existiam visgos- do –diabo... Que comédia vocês dois! Mas como vocês não sabiam continuaram andando ate q o visgoa agarrou seu pé , você com medo deu um pulo com um sustoe caiu (pra mim eu prefiro imaginar que você agarrou o James), então o visgo começou a enrolar vocês dois... Meu Merlim! Não dá pra acreditar Lily, me conta o resto!

Beijos Alice


End file.
